1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a terminal device, a printing charging system, and a method of charging printing costs, and more particularly, to a terminal device that charges users individually for printing costs when printing is performed, a printing charging system, and a method of charging printing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a person wishes to print a document using a public image forming apparatus (such as in a public office or a computer laboratory in a university), the person pays printing costs. In this case, the person may print several copies of a single document, for example, for several friends if the document is a handout for study. Accordingly, the person pays printing costs for the friends as well as his or her own costs. Thus, the person may have to approach his or her friends and receive the money from them.
In particular, since printing costs are proportional to the number of printed sheets and printing costs for a single sheet are relatively small, the person who performs printing has to frequently receive coins. Therefore, an inconvenience arises.